


How Long?

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Extreme Behavior [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: This is part 2!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my series written while listening to Hinder's album Extreme Behavior

****

        That night our fight was laid to rest with like I said insane sex. That seemed to be the only thing that was keeping us together until a few days later when the fight that broke us started.

        “Rebecca, why can’t you see?” Dean asked trying desperately to save what little was left of our relationship.

        “See what you shamelessly flirting with two bit whores and bartenders. I’ve had it Dean. We’re done!” I screamed heading for the door to the bunker.

        “Where are you going its late?” Dean asked concerned for my safety.

        “I’m going to the bar. I need a few drinks.”

        “Mind if I join you?” Sam asks.

        “No I could really enjoy the company.” I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

        We had a long silent walk up the road to the bar. We continued to sit in silence for a while longer before deciding to finally speak.

        “How you holding up Becca?” He asked not wanting to upset me anymore than I was.

        “I alright I just thought that your brother would have turned out to be a better guy. I guess I am glad it’s over because the constant fighting was getting to me bad.” I said trying to find the positive in this terrible situation.

        “Well, I’m always here for you.” He said smiling lightly.

        “Can I tell you something Sam?”

        “You know that you can tell me anything.”

        “For the past three months, I’ve had it bad for you Sam. No matter what I did I couldn’t get you out of my head.” I said not sure where things would go with the recent development.

        “Really?” He questions in surprise.

        “Yes, I have, I was just too busy trying to fix something that was hopeless.”

        Sam’s face lit up like he’d been waiting a small eternity to hear me say that to him. He stood up taking my hand and pulling me with him. Before long our bodies were centimeters away and he was pulling me into a breath-taking kiss. It was laced with emotions that you’d never seen Sam experience.

        “Sam that was…” I trailed off searching for the right word to describe what had just happened.

        “Awesome.” He finishes for me.

        “You know if Dean finds out he’s gonna be pissed.” I pointed out still breathless.

        “That’s part of the fun wouldn’t you say?” He asked showing a smile that reached all the way to his eyes. It was rare that a smile ever went all the way to his eyes.

        “Do you want to dance?” I asked as a slower song started to play and the small dancefloor in the bar started becoming flooded with people.

        “Sure that sounds really nice.”

        We had been so consumed by each other that we didn’t even notice Dean walk into the bar and start watching the pair of us. Out on that dance floor with Sam was like magic, our bodies moved in perfect unison. His large gentle hands resting on my hips. My arms wrapped around his neck, both of us moving in time with the song. It was like being a part of one of those romance movies that I loved.

        By this point, Dean had seen enough and went back to the bunker. He didn’t care too much for me dancing with and kissing on his younger brother. By the time, we got back to the bunker it was late. Dean was still sitting in the library reading whatever old book he was reading.

        “So, did you two have a good time tonight?”

        “Yeah it was great.” I said with a smile.

        “I’m sure it was with the way you two were kissing and dancing like trained panthers.” He commented his remark being very snide.

        I ignored him slipping my arm around Sam pulling him close to me. I felt like this was how it was supposed to be. I felt like Sam was the missing piece not Dean. I thought that Dean never was the missing piece. It made more sense considering the way I felt about Sam.

        Dean got a very grumpy look on his face before trotting out of the library, Sam and I both knew that we had royally upset Dean. However, at that moment in time neither one of us had it in ourselves to care. For once we were both genuinely happy and neither of us wanted to ruin the happiness that we felt.

 

*2 weeks later*

        Dean had been watching our every move since we got together like he was envious of the two of us. Well more like Sam, because he had me.

        “Becca!” I heard Sam call my name.

        “What is it Sam?” I called as I walked into the library.

        “Dean is on that angel business with Cass and I found a case and was wondering if you wanted to help me with it?”

        “Sure I’d love to, where is this case?”

        “Santa Fe, New Mexico.”

        “Sounds fun how about we take my car and hit the road?” I said already eager to go on this hunt.

        “Well let’s get out stuff out in the car and get going.” He said his lips pulled up into that goofy grin that I adored so much. We left a note for Dean reading”

        _Dear Dean,_

_Sammy and I have left for a case in Santa Fe, New Mexico we’ll be back soon. Keep yourself out of trouble and don’t burn the bunker to the ground while we’re gone._

_Much love, Rebecca_

        Dean got back to the bunker late that night just to find it deserted and Sam and I gone the only trace was the note we left for him. About four hours into our drive Dean calls Sam. When Sam finally answered, he put it on speaker phone.

        “Sammy where are you guys.”

        “On our way to New Mexico just like the note told you. I found a case and Becca and I are going to go check it out. You just stay at the bunker maybe even find yourself a girl to hook up with.”

        “Fine talk to you two when you get back.” Dean grumbled as he hung up the phone. Back at the bunker Dean grumbled to himself ‘How long ‘til this goes away.’


End file.
